


Cold Comfort

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [111]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ficlet, M/M, POV Third Person, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: The sound of sneezing almost drowned out the usual jingle as one Perry the Platypus marched down the hallway to fight his nemesis once again.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Cold Comfort

On an otherwise average day, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...

The sound of sneezing almost drowned out the usual jingle as one Perry the Platypus marched down the hallway to fight his nemesis once again. He'd done this dozens of times, bar the sneezing, so the routine was familiar. Even so, he paused at the door, setting his foot back down at the last second. If Heinz was sneezing like this, he was probably too sick to fight, and almost definitely too sick to call for repairs.

He was a polite platypus, and making issues for his nemesis that couldn't easily be solved was the opposite of polite. Although of course any issues Heinz himself caused were fair game to exploit.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

No answer. There was nothing for it, he was going to have to break in. He pulled off his hat, rummaging around inside it for his lockpicks, finding only the key Heinz had given him last month... Well. That made things simpler. So. He entered, locking the door behind him because it was only _polite_ , and stopped. Not because of any traps, because he never even bothered to avoid them these days (after all, walking into an obvious trap made Heinz so happy), but because of Heinz himself, leaning heavily on his inator for support.

In the man's hand was clutched a scrap of paper with a half-written monologue, which he was mumbling to himself between sniffles. _Clearly_ too sick to be scheming, if the rasp of his voice was anything to go by.

Perry rolled his eyes. His nemesis was a stubborn one, and likely wouldn't abandon his scheme unless forced. Er, [_gently persuaded_](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/389024701646897153/426572775193575424/tumblr_inline_o0s2jrp9EE1qkd73z_540.jpg).

Which was something Perry, unfortunately for all involved, had had much experience with. He crossed the surprisingly trap-free room, and tugged at Heinz's rumpled lab coat until the man glanced down at him.

"Perry the Platypus?" Heinz said, voice hoarse. "I- I'm not sick, I can fight-" Whatever else he had to say was cut off by a fit of coughing, immediately proving his claims a lie. Perry could only watch in sympathy as the man doubled over from it, tears streaming down his face, gasping for air in the brief moments his lungs weren't trying to eject themselves from his body.

Once it subsided, Perry took Heinz's hand in his own and tugged gently, making a soft chirr. They both knew Heinz couldn't resist him, although the man tried anyway. A stronger tug took care of that.

"Fine, you win," Heinz mumbled, letting himself be led. "Curse you, Perry the-" More sneezing. "-Platypus."

When they reached the bedroom, Perry gently but emphatically shoved Heinz onto the bed, taking advantage of the man's sapped strength from illness. Pulling out a box of tissues, a trash basket, and the well-worn teddy bear his nemesis had never mentioned, he arranged them around his nemesis, within easy reach. That done, he settled in against Heinz's back and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

Heinz groaned, a sound that quickly became a cough. "Your feet are cold," he complained, when he could breathe again. "Like _ice_."

Nodding, Perry rubbed his bill along Heinz's neck, his arm looped over the man's chest. Yes, yes they were. And they both knew Heinz would put up with it to have Perry comforting him. Perry _could_ leave, after all, if he thought he wasn't wanted.

So, Heinz shut up, holding his teddy bear tight, while Perry's other hand ran through his hair.

* * *

Eventually, once Heinz was asleep (and thus wouldn't miss him for a few hours), Perry gave him one last scritch, then slid out of the bed and left. He left a note.

> No schemes until you can monologue properly.
> 
> See you tomorrow.
> 
> -P

He couldn't stay longer, no matter how much he wanted to. Too long and his family would miss him. But at least he'd done this much for his nemesis, something to make it clear he _cared_. Taking one last glance at Heinz, wrapped up in blankets, he sighed and closed the door.

It was odd, when he thought about it, that he cared so much about his nemesis. But, well, _someone_ had to, and he saw no reason it shouldn't be him.

With that, he put Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated behind him for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "your feet are cold as ice". No particular reason, I just got inspired I assume. I can't actually _remember_ , bc I started this in _March 2018_ , abandoned it shortly afterwards, then dug it back up in _May 2020_ to finally finish. One more wip out of the hoard.
> 
> Perryshmirtz server in series description as always.


End file.
